A Day in the Life
by SmkyRngr1986
Summary: Future KPverse. Ron and Kim are married, and still fighting crime. But now they have a little girl, Rebecca. A bit of action, a pinch of fluff, and whole lot of KP come together to create a tale about a single day in the Stoppable family household.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to all characters portrayed within (except Rebecca). That privilege goes to Michael Eisner and Disney. Oh, and the creators I guess...

* * *

**Monday Morning...**

"Hey there, Punkin' Head."

"Hi Daddy!" exclaimed Rebecca. Ron smiled as his daughter went to get a bowl of cereal. He took a sip of his coffee as he read the Middleton newspaper. As Rebecca walked back to the breakfast table, she asked, "Where's Mommy?"

"She's off saving the world from some evil crazy dude, Honey."

"Who is it this time?" the young girl inquired.

"Amazingly enough, Motor Ed. Apparently he still likes to take suped-up monster trucks out for a spin to terrorize the town," replied Ron.

"Oh. So no one important, huh?" smiled Rebecca.

"You are most positively correct, my little detective." Ron looked at the clock on the microwave and realized it was time to get his daughter off to school. "Come on, Rebecca. Hurry up. It's time to go to school." Rebecca hurriedly finished her cereal and started gathering her school supplies while Ron put the bowl in the sink.

As Ron watched Rebecca skip down the sidewalk towards the school, his Kimunicator chirped. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"We've got a situation, as it were. Shego finally locked up Drakken and set out on her own. She recently has taken the head scientist of Nuketronic Labs hostage and is demanding that they hand over their Transmogrifier in exchange to get him back."

"The Rondo has ya covered, Wade. How am I getting there?" asked Ron.

"I've set up a ride with GJ on a jet to get you to the labs. Kim should be on her way soon. She's waiting on the same plane for GJ agents to secure Motor Ed, and then to hitch a ride."

"Tell 'em to meet me at home, okay? I gotta get mission clothes."

"Will do, Ron" replied Wade.

"Ron man out."

- 45 minutes later…

"Bummer... Why does Shego always think up cool evil schemes?" muttered Motor Ed in his temporary cell on board the Global Justice plane.

"Maybe it's because she actually wants to take over the world, not just play with cars," said Kim.

"Don't be harshin' on my hobby, little one. One day, people will realize the true subliminalness of an overtuned engine and some sick tunes," retorted Motor Ed.

"Subliminalness? That's not even a word. Whatev..." "Okay, Ron. What's the sitch again?" asked Kim.

"Wade said something about Shego, Nuketrinical Labs, and a Transmogrifyn, or something like that..."

"You mean Nuketronic Labs and their Transmogrifier? And what do you mean, Shego? Isn't Drakken with her?"

"Nope. Shego left Dr. D at home for once. Kinda weird, huh?"

"Huh. Yeah, that is weird. Maybe she got tired of losing to us..."

"What do you think, Rufus?" asked Ron.

"Uh-huh! sore loser!" Rufus squeaked.

"Ron, isn't Rufus getting a bit old to be coming on missions with us anymore?" inquired Kim.

"What are you talking about, Kim? He's fine! The Petinfo website said that mole rats can live up to 30 years. I figure he's just reaching his prime," replied Ron.

"Ron, that's with a healthy diet! With how much Bueno Nacho he eats, I'm surprised he's still alive!" said Kim, a bit indignantly.

"It's only 4 times a week!" huffed Ron.

"Four times too many, if you ask me. It's bad enough you eat it that much too."

"C'mon Kim… Bueno Nacho is the ultimate source of cheesy goodness! How can someone not eat there every day?" whined Ron.

"Just because your freakish metabolism lets you eat nothing but junk food doesn't mean other people are the same," answered Kim.

"Miss Possible, we will be arriving at the drop point in approximately 2 minutes," said the pilot over the intercom.

"It's Stoppable! Why do you guys keep forgetting?" yelled Ron.

"Forget it. It's not worth your breath. Let's get ready," said Kim.

"You'd think they would at least remember that we're married…" grumbled Ron.

"So not the drama, Ron. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I never did like these jumps…"

"Drop countdown commencing…" rumbled a voice over the intercom. "T-minus 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… bay door opening…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first time writing KP fanfiction. I tried to keep Kim and Ron in character as much as possible. I plan on continuing this story, but I'd like some input on how you guys want the plot to run. This will be a fairly short story, no more than 10 chapters, I think. This one should be mainly action while fighting Shego, with a little homestyle fluff at either end. ) Enjoy!**


End file.
